A bicycle is a popular form of transportation, as it provides various benefits. For example, cycling is a way to exercise and provides physical and mental health benefits for the cyclist. Cycling also provides environmental benefits as a bicycle does not generate pollutants during operation. Additionally, cycling may provide economic benefits as a bicycle does not require fuel or refuelling, as compared to other forms of transportation, like a car.
When not in use, a bicycle should be secured. If left unsecured in public spaces, the bicycle may be stolen, especially if the bicycle is left unattended. Moreover, an unattended bicycle may become a physical impediment and inconvenience for pedestrians or drivers.
One way to secure a bicycle is to secure it to a bicycle rack. Various bicycle racks have been developed for securing a bicycle. Such bicycle racks provide a structure to lean the bicycle, for example the frame of the bicycle, against the structure and for securing the bicycle. Unfortunately, existing bicycle racks tend not to support the bicycle in a generally upright position, so the secured bicycles have a sloppy appearance with an askew front wheel. Furthermore, existing bicycle racks may not provide multiple locations for locking the bicycle frame and wheels to the rack, and may not accommodate bicycles that lack a diamond-shaped frame or top bar. In addition, current bicycle parking areas comprising a plurality of existing bicycle racks contribute to a disorganized and unattractive appearance and tend to inefficiently use the space allotted for the bicycle parking areas.